warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Banish
) or backflips (default + + ) *Warframes regenerate 2''' energy per second. Rift energy recharge is constant and cannot be deactivated by channeled abilities and Eximus energy draining auras. *Warframe abilities can penetrate through the rift to affect targets on different dimensional planes. *Ranged and melee weapon attacks only apply when the ally and its target are both present in the rift. Otherwise, weapons damage, Critical Hits, and Status Effects have no effect on both parties; hitscan and projectiles will phase through entities on different dimensional planes. *Banished players are immune to Eximus aura effects, environmental hazard and Infested Hive Status Effects, Grineer Arc Traps and Sensor Bar force fields, Corpus Laser Barriers, Orokin laser death orbs, and Spy 2.0 laser sensors from outside the rift. However, they still succumb to most bosses' special abilities, as well as power nullifying effects from Nullifier Crewman, Comba, Scrambus, Datalyst, Isolator Bursa, Disrupter Drone and the Stalker. *Banished players cannot prompt the interact function (default ) on interactive objects in the environment. **Banished players can still revive and be revived by other players outside the rift. **Portable items (Datamasses, Power Cores, and Void Keys) will be dropped and cannot be carried. *Banished players cannot collect Pickups on the ground. However, Carrier's Vacuum precept can gather pickups in midair until the owner exits the rift. *Banished players are visually coated in layer of white rift energy. *For more information on rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane article. |-|Enemy= *Banished enemies suffer a Knockdown and receive '''250 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage and an additional 300 damage upon entering or leaving the rift plane. **Initial damage is affected by Power Strength, while rift transition damage is not. *Warframe abilities can penetrate through the rift to affect targets on different dimensional planes. *Ranged and melee weapon attacks only apply when the enemy and its target are both present in the rift. Otherwise, weapons damage, Critical Hits, and Status Effects have no effect on both parties; hitscan and projectiles will phase through entities on different dimensional planes. *Banished Eximus units' aura effects cannot affect players outside the rift. *Rift Walk causes Limbo to enter the rift plane, allowing him to damage banished enemies. *Cataclysm causes Limbo and his allies to enter the rift plane while inside its influence, allowing them to damage banished enemies outside Cataclysm. *Oxium Ospreys and Volatile Runners will charge and detonate regardless of whether they are in the same plane as their intended targets. However, the explosion will only deal damage to enemies on the same plane. *Banished enemies are visually engulfed in white rift energy flames. *For more information on rift-related attributes, see the Rift Plane article. *Banish does not affect objectives or Bosses with the exception of Rescue targets, Zanuka and The Grustrag Three. *Cast delay of 0.5 seconds is affected by Natural Talent and Speed Drift, while the post-cast delay of 1''' second is '''not. *Can be cast on multiple targets and can be recast on the same targets to end Banish. *Casting Banish is a One-Handed Action that can be done while performing many actions without interrupting them, including reloading, charging, shooting, and maneuvering. |augment = |tips = *Use Banish to bring a high priority target into the Rift Plane. The target will be unable to damage players outside the rift, allowing your squad to eliminate the enemy fodder around it. Unbanish the target to knock it down for an easy kill. *Banish a Rescue target to protect him/her from harm while you head toward extraction. *While within Cataclysm with an intended enemy target, Banish will not alter the plane status of your target, as it will remain within the Rift Plane. However, the target will still be knocked down and dealt Banish's initial damage. *Can be used on Loki's Decoy, Saryn's Molt or Chroma's Effigy to make them immune to damage from enemies that are not in the Rift Plane. **Can also be cast on Shield Osprey Specters, which is very useful considering that Shield Ospreys often will simply wander into groups of enemies and die rather quickly, and because the shield link works through the rift plane. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 70.5 seconds. **Reduces cast range to 11.9 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases cast range to 87.5 meters. **Reduces initial damage to 200. **Reduces rift damage to 120. *Maximized Power Strength increases initial damage to 1495. **Increases rift damage to 897. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. **Reduces duration to 18.125 seconds. |bugs = }} See Also *Limbo de:Verbannen ru:??????????? ????? Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Warframe Abilities